


I Look Good in Blue

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: When Irisa came in for her morning shift, she found Tommy’s E-Rep hat sitting on the deputy’s desk, forgotten after he had removed a prisoner from the jail cell the day before. Irisa froze at the sight of it, but after a moment of gawking as if it were a ticking time bomb, she took the hat off the desk. Putting it on her head, she wondered how someone as good-hearted as Tommy could work for a soulless regime like the Earth Republic.“Jesus.” Nolan shuddered as he entered the lawkeeper’s office with a box in his hands. “Walking in on you wearing that is straight out of my nightmares.”“You better get used to it. I’m thinking of joining,” Irisa stated.“You’re what!?”--Set in season 2, setting aside Irisa being possessed for a moment.
Relationships: Joshua Nolan & Irisa Nolan, Tommy Lasalle/Irisa Nolan
Kudos: 4





	I Look Good in Blue

When Irisa came in for her morning shift, she found Tommy’s E-Rep hat sitting on the deputy’s desk, forgotten after he had removed a prisoner from the jail cell the day before. Irisa froze at the sight of it, but after a moment of gawking as if it were a ticking time bomb, she took the hat off the desk. Putting it on her head, she wondered how someone as good-hearted as Tommy could work for a soulless regime like the Earth Republic. 

“Jesus.” Nolan shuddered as he entered the lawkeeper’s office with a box in his hands. “Walking in on you wearing that is straight out of my nightmares.”

“You better get used to it. I’m thinking of joining,” Irisa stated.

“You’re what!?”

“I look good in blue,” Irisa said with a smirk, letting Nolan know it was just a joke to get him riled up.

“Don’t mess with me like that.” Nolan rolled his eyes as he opened the box, the sugary scent of fresh donuts filling the room. “Not unless you want to be responsible for your father’s death.”

“That’s how to do it? So all my elaborate plans are for nothing?”

Nolan shook his head, laughing under his breath. “You’re feeling feisty today.” 

Irisa shrugged as she reached into the box, but before she could take one of the donuts, Nolan shooed her hand away.

“I don’t share my donuts with people who want to kill me.” 

Irisa threw the hat onto the desk, discarding like it never existed. “I’m sorry, and I love you,” she said, never taking her eyes off the forbidden donuts. 

“Hollow flattery.” Nolan pushed the box towards her. “But I’ll take it.”

“Just be glad I’m not actually joining the E-Rep.” Irisa bit into the donut, chewing as she said, “seems everyone is now.” 

Nolan’s gaze softened as he realized Irisa was talking about a specific person. “He’ll come around.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

“Me too.” 


End file.
